Many silver halide photographic elements, in particular color negative films, contain so-called DIR (development inhibitor releasing) couplers. In addition to forming imaging dye, DIR couplers release inhibitors that can restrain silver development in the layer in which release occurs as well as in other layers of a multilayer photographic material. DIR couplers can help control gamma (contrast), enhance sharpness (acutance), reduce granularity and provide color correction via interlayer interimage effects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,500 broadly discloses DIR couplers with azole-type coupling off groups.